Missing Hope
by Shadix-FF
Summary: When times seem to be hopeless, one move could change the fate of the planet.  Mephiles is back and with a new plan to destroy all life but only an army stands in his way.  Fate and emotional ties could save the universe if you try to win.
1. Section 1

Section 1

Chapter 1, Back to square one

A rifle hums and glows then releases a bolt of lightning into a Blackshade. Will reloads the C/10 "Volter" and unloads a ray of lightning into the Rachers. "My friends might go down silent but god fucking dammit I'll not go silent you fuckers!" Will screamed at the advancing army. Will grabs a clampet bomb. It detonates. Will coughs and breaths in some air. " You're lucky that I was in the sector." an unknown figure said to Will. "You've been a bitch since John died Shawnie." Will replied. "So?" Shawnie said to Will. "So cut me some fucking slack!" Will replied. " There aren't to many Resistance solders left!"."Why are you so pissed!" Shawnie asked. "Because my fucking dad died!" Will answered. "Well that takes us back to square one." Shawnie replied.

Section 1

Chapter 2, Green as grass

"Wait, You want me to do what?" Will questioned. "You're going to train a newbie." Shawnie answered. "His name is Lucas.". "Listen Shawnie, I'm sorry about last night. I know you're going through a rough time right now and I'm just an asshole...I'm sorry for being an ass towards you when you saved my life...it just wasn't right..." Will said till he got interrupted by Shawnie. "Alright I get it! Your sorry, but to go to far, Lucas doesn't need to know how to be sensitive."."Right...right... who are these orders from to train Lucas?" Will asked Shawnie." Their from Shadow so you have no other option other than removal from the Resistance." Shawnie answered."I notice Shadow has been a little different than normal. What about you?" Will asked Shawnie."I noticed that to but i have a question also and it is, How many questions do you have?" Shawnie asked Will. "That was my last one." Will answered. "Alright, also i have orders to group up with you and Lucas once hes through with training." Shawnie said. "Ummm...excuse me." A black hedgehog said."And you must be Lucas?" Will asked him."Yes and you must be Will. When do we start?" Lucas asked.

Section 1

Chapter 3, Learning The Ropes

"Whoa! This Gun looks nice!" Lucas said while looking at the C/1 "Shredder"."Ah! You like the Shredder? Well heres some facts about it. 24 bullets per second, 3 barrels, 2 bullets, 1 grenade, 12k bullet capacity." Bointio described."Have a weapon of choice yet rook?" Will asked."I like the Shredder." Lucas replied. "Alright for target practice, you need to shoot 15 targets in 3 seconds." Will said."3 SECONDS!" Lucas exclaimed."With that gun you need to be fast!" Bontio said. Lucas pressed the start button.15 targets popped up. He shot a grenade at the 12 bunched up in a group and shot the rest."1 second flat!" Bontio announced."I think you're off to a good start rook!" Will said to Lucas.

Section 1

Chapter 4, Meanwhile...

Leaf walked into his office and turned off the blind shades. He laid back in his office chair. "I love my job." Leaf said to himself. He was the manager of the Crisua Mining Circle (C.M.C.), But he really didn't do much. All he wanted was money. Syrintainium sold for 20 million a kilogram. He got a quarter of the 20 mill and the rest of it goes to the workers. A call notification popped up on his screen. "What is it Chandler?" Leaf asked."Leaf, you need to see this!" Chandler replied."Sorry. I'm booked. I got a meeting with Sonic at 6." Leaf said." That can wait. You HAVE to come here. I think you're gonna like this!" Chandler said.

Section 1 Finale

Chapter 5, SCORE!

Leaf stepped out of his car."This better be good because Sonic is not happy with the delay I had to make for the conference."Leaf said to Chandler."This is better than good!" Chandler said. They walked into a huge cavern."Some ones been using the Excavator a little to much!" Leaf said with sarcasm."Here we are!" Chandler said. Leaf's jaw dropped as he gazed at the massive wall of Syritainium. "It weighs 250,000 kilos, 12.5 billion credits." Chandler reported."My friend." Leaf said while he put his arm around Chandler,"We have scored! Start mining it!"."You got it boss!" Chandler said with some excitement in his voice; because he to had an addiction to money as well.


	2. Section 2

Section 2

Chapter 1, The asteroids cometh!

"Mind explaining your little delay?" Sonic asked Leaf."Take a look at this behemoth!" Leaf answered while passing him his laptop."Holy Shit that's huge!" Sonic yelled."Warning! Incoming Projectiles!" The Defense System announced."A meteor shower?Now?" Leaf said in total confusion."FUUUUUUU..." Sonic yelled before he was cut off by huge crash and banging sounds. 2 hours later. Leaf coughed and tried to see where he was in the dusty and smoky room. He presumed Sonic dead and ran but his first step was his last. He fell down a 40 ft. cliff and when he impacted the ground head first his head just exploded, splattering blood and his brain everywhere. Sonic was hanging by his coat. When he woke up he freaked out and squirmed and yelled for help but the alarm drowned out his voice. A weird feeling tingled him as he glowed a cyan color. He started floating in the air and freaked out even more until he saw a familiar face."Silver?" He uttered out of his mouth.

Section 2

Chapter 2, Q's + A's = Progress

"Where have you been for 5 years?" Sonic asked Silver, "and where is Leaf?"."Your friend made an error and fell to his death, also I've been imprisoned by Mephiles. Listen, he has ANOTHER plot to destroy the us." Silver answered."Ah don't worry. We beat him before." Sonic said."But this time hes using our friends against us." Silver added."WHAT THE FUCK?" Sonic exclaimed."It's Shadow, he's been possessed by Mephiles! That's why your at war!" Silver explained. They talked for hours until some Resistance soldiers held them at gun point.

Section 2

Chapter 3, Meeting of the year

Sonic and Silver stood in the middle of the meeting room. When everyone saw Silver they completely in a loss of words. Shadow walked into the room."Ah, So Silver finally stopped hibernating, welcome back to the world, too bad you chose the wrong side." Shadow said."Is that how you say hello to a friend?" Silver said sarcastically."Shut the fuck up." Shadow said."Hey fuck off you asshole." Sonic taunted."Your probably just jealous of the fact that we have chest fur and you don't you faggot." Shadow said."Call me faggot one time, I dare ya! I double dare ya! I triple dare ya motherfucker! Call me faggot one more time!" Sonic threatened. Shadow smiled and said,"Faggot.".

Section 2

Chapter 4, Fight!

Sonic did a full speed charge at Shadow but he used Chaos Control and went total ninja on Sonic. Once Shadow backed out of C.C. he saw Sonic on the ground groaning in pain."Hmph. You distgust me." Shadow said. Silver grabbed Shadow with telekinesis and pressed him against a wall and looked into his eyes."Hello Mephiles." said. He closed his right hand and pulled it back. As he pulled his arm back a purple gas came out of Shadows chest. Shadow fell on the ground and took a deep breath."What the fuck?" Chandler yelled out in total confusion.

Section 2 Finale

Chapter 5, An alliance forms

"Silver?" Shadow said while looking up."Welcome back man."Silver said while helping Shadow up."What happened?"Shadow asked."You were possessed by Mephiles oh and Shadow, Rouge works for Mephiles."Silver answered."Wait, I'll be right back I left something on my desk."Shadow said as he darted to his office. He locked the door and sat at his desk and slammed it yelling out,"FUCK!FUCK!FUCK!"."Well he's pissed." Sonic said."No shit Sherlock." Silver replied to Sonic's retarded remark. The door opened."Shadow, since your not a douche bag anymore, could we consider an alliance?"Silver asked."Sure, but we will go after Mephiles. I will hunt him down even if it means I'll die."Shadow answered.


	3. Section 3

Section 3

Chapter 1, Enter the darkness

"Raaaagh!" Mephiles yelled as he reformed into his physical form."What is it?" Rouge asked."Silver escaped! How did you let him escape?" Mephiles demanded."He pinned me against a wall and threatened to kill me! I knew he wasn't lying!"Rouge answered."If you fail me one more time I will personally TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!" Mephiles yelled."I'm sorry."Rouge apologized."Your damn right your sorry!"Mephiles said as he sat down in his chair."Now what will I do?"."I don't have a fucking clue I'm not the so called evil genius."Rouge said as she started walking towards her room."Whatever, and I have a question, are you attracted to me?" Mephiles said in a kinda sexy voice."No."Rouge said."Come on you know I look sexy!" Mephiles continued."Listen, your too evil for me alright."Rouge said."You know you like these sexy muscles." Mephiles said while flexing his arms; trying to impress Rouge."Hahaha! What muscles?" Rouge laughed as she entered her room. Mephiles looked at both of his arms and sat down again saying, "Damn."

Section 3

Chapter 2, I'm not going anywhere

"Oh great, Antarctica." Rouge said while shivering. Mephiles kicked her out after he figured out that Rouge did let Silver escape. Rouge had winter clothes but not arctic gear. When she reached a abandoned base she was dealing with frostbite. She got the base powered and sent out a message saying, "Please help, I'm in the abandoned C.M.C. Base. I'm not going anywhere but circles out in the snow.".Shadow received it but couldn't pin point it's location, but he knew it was Rouge. It had to be her. He grabbed his arctic gear and went out into the ice caps.

Section 3

Chapter 3, Earth in the middle

"Status update Amy." Sonic requested."Judging by the impulses in Antarctica I think Mephiles set up a portal here, in the Dubia trench." Amy reported. "Alright thanks, Sonic out." Sonic said while closing the transmition."Shadow here, what is it?" Shadow said while arctic wind blew by him. "What the hell are you doing?" Sonic asked."I'm going to get Rouge! I found her location!" Shadow yelled because a huge gust of wind almost drowned out his voice. "Shadow, you do know the second shes in the base with you your an enemy to us." Sonic explained. "GOD DAMNIT JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ASS!" Shadow said as he closed the transmition.

Section 3

Chapter 4, Insert catchy title here

"Rouge?" Shadow said as he entered the base."Shadow?" Rouge replied."I'm coming!"Shadow said as he ran through the halls and rooms. When he finally got to Rouge she let out a yell of joy and hugged him very tightly. They had no time to talk because of Rouges' frostbite. It took them an hour to get to the base. When they entered they were greeted by some guards who knocked them out. Shadow was having a flash back from 5 years ago. When Shadow...left Rouge behind."Shadow run!" Rouge yelled."No! I'm not going to leave you behind!" Shadow denied.

Section 3 Finale

Chapter 5, Jail break

(Still in the flashback) "Shadow...go." Rouge said again. Shadow finally nodded slowly and ran for his life. Outside of the arctic base shadow was still running till he stopped and turned around, then the base exploded. "Rouge!" Shadow yelled as he fell to his knees. Shadow then slowly woke up. "God my head hurts like a bitch." Shadow said in a raspy voice."This is total bullshit."Rouge said."And to easy." Shadow said while holding a mini clampet bomb. Rouge smirked. Shadow threw the bomb and detonated on impact. The alarm sounded as they armed themselves with P/7 "Aero"'s. The ran while shooting, Making progress towards escaping until they entered the war room entrance. Shadow suspected that Sonic and Silver were waiting for them and went first. He was right.


	4. Section 4

Section 4

Chapter 1, No fighting in the war room

"Shadow, What the *&#$ were you thinking?" Sonic said."Shes not a spy damn it!"Shadow yelled. Rouge walked in and stopped the argument and Will,Shawnie,Lucas and Silver walked in also."Listen, arguing isn't going to stop Mephiles, we need a battle plan before it's too late." Silver pointed out."It looks like Mephiles's troops are concentrated in the Dubia Trench. I wonder why." Shawnie said as she typed on the holomaps' key board."That's where Mephiles's gate is!" Silver said."Maybe we could send in the troops from the south, its the fastest way there." Will plotted."How many though?" Sonic asked."All of them, we need to create a diversion for Me, Shadow, Shawnie and Lucas." Will answered.

Section 4

Chapter 2, Black Hawk Down

The cavalry arrived at the Crisua HQ building in Antarctica."Chandler." Sonic said "Yes?" Chandler asked."Do you have what we requested?" Sonic replied."Yes." Chandler said."You you 4 go to the air hangar, Vincent will take to the base." Sonic said while pointing at the air hangar. When they arrived Vincent greeted them to his chopper called "Black Hawk". They secured themselves and the chopper took off. They arrived not at the base but the charred remains of it."What the hell happened here?" Vincent said. "Mephiles happened." Will said while pointing at the portal way out in the distance.

Section 4

Chapter 3, No BRAKES!

"Well that rules out flying." Vincent said."Lets get some wheels then!" Shawnie said. So they took off in a Lancaster. They had some conversations while driving.

Here are some of them.

1st, 12:30 A.M., Shawnie is driving, Shadow is sleeping

Will:Coasting burns more fuel i think.

Shawnie: Actually Coasting saves more fuel.

Lucas:Bull.

Vincent:Shes right.

2nd, 6:45 A.M., Shadow is driving, everyone else is asleep

Shadow:Im hungry...

Will:No one gives a damn.

3rd, 12:00 P.M. , Lucas is Driving, Vincent,Shawnie and Shadow are asleep

Lucas: Do you think there really is a hole in the bottom of the sea?

Will: What the hell kinda question is that?

Lucas: Its a retarded one.

Will: Yes i do think there is a hole in the bottom of the sea, its called an underwater volcano.

4th, 4:24 P.M. , Will is driving, Vincent is asleep

Shadow:Well it would be a dry ice bomb then.

Lucas:oh. Will have you made a dry ice bomb before?

Will: Once, when i was 17.

Shawnie: It set off all of the car alarms in the neighborhood.

5th, 7:11 P.M. , Vincent is driving

Vincent: 20x160

Will: 3,100

Lucas:3,200

Vincent: Lucas got it!

Will: Damn!

3 hours later.

"Building!" Lucas yelled. Shawnie slammed on the brakes but there were no brakes. She tried going reverse but there was no reverse. "What the fuck kind of truck is this!" Shadow said. "OH SHI...*Crash*"."Oh shit. Shawnie. You ran over Solaris and Polaris." Will coughed.

Section 4

Chapter 4, Guess its just bad luck.

"Fuck me." Silver said as he just screwed up doing something for the fifth time. "Just give it a rest for god's sake your gonna break the damn thing!" Chandler said as he pushed Silver aside. "Well whatever Mr. Know-it-all!" Silver said as he started to walk away to talk with Sonic and Rouge who were talking about the plan-of-action. "So what are we going to do?" Silver asked Sonic and Rouge. "Just charge and attack thats about it." Sonic said. "Not much of a plan but it works." Rouge said.

Section 4 Finale

Chapter 5,Into the pit!

"Why did they not kill us?"Shadow asked."I don't know."Will replied."Shadow, come in Shadow."Rouge said into her com.."Shadow here."Shadow said."We've arrived at the rally point. When you get to the portal , rig it to explode with a remote clampet bombs." Rouge ordered."Orders received." Shadow said."And Shadow, be careful."Rouge added."I will." Shadow said."Alright guys, masks on!" Shadow commanded. They put on their gas masks. They stepped out of the car and grappled down the cliff. They sprinted to the outpost where Chandler was waiting."Shadow, we modified this mining mech to use guns and hold 3 passengers, Vincent will provide you air support." Chandler said."Lets do this then." Will said.


	5. Section 5

Section 5

Chapter 1, Speech's

Shadow,Shawnie,Will jumped in the passenger seats and said, "We got your 10, 2 and 6.". Lucas jumper in the gunner seat and said, " I got your 360.". Vincent was in a chopper in the air."Alright, listen up soldiers, this is where we make history, either we win or lose we will be known as the people who raised up while other fell. We will be the ones who starred at evil straight in the face. Because we are... THE LEGION!" Sonic said. "These people are worthless and weak, guided only by power and pride. We will defeat them, we will crush them, we will destroy each and every one of them!" Mephiles said.

Section 5

Chapter 2, Not of this world

All anyone could hear was sword clangs,gunfire and an occasional taunt. The mech blazed through the warfare but they had some pursuers. Shadow opened fire on them."Get out and set the charges, quick!" Shadow said as he ejected his passengers and gunner. They ran and Shadow followed. Shawnie planted and armed the bombs. They started their escape but a Titan stopped them. Vincent opened fire on the Titan. The Titan smacked his copter causing it to crash and explode, killing Vincent. Shadow jumped and sliced the Titans' head clean off.

Section 5

Chapter 3, NO ONE gets left BEHIND!

Shadow fired a barrage of rockets at their pursuers. They returned fire with a huge ball of dark matter. On impact it launched the mech in the air, bashing into the ground a few seconds later. the mechs' damage percent was 20%.He took another hit.35%. He returned fire and so did they.50%,55%,76%,89%."Go! I'll cover you!" Shadow commanded. Will, Shawnie and Lucas ran back to the portal. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Shadow yelled."The bombs aren't working correctly!" Will said. "I'll detonate them manually." Lucas said. "No!" Shawnie denied.95%. "BRING IT YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" Shadow taunted. The mech took it's last hit, ejecting Shadow and exploded.

Section 5

Chapter 4, Lucas's sacrifice

Shadow was heavily wounded and this was his final thought before he passed away, Rouge,...I'm sorry. His eyes closed slowly closed. Before he died he heard a faint female voice calling his name. Meanwhile, Our 3 survivors are arguing."There's no other way! Lucas has to detonate the bomb."Will said."He's right Shawnie." Lucas said. Shawnie gave Lucas a goodbye hug while a tear trickled down her face. Will and Shawnie ran until they stopped by Rouge sitting by Shadows' corpse, crying out a river. Will grabbed Shadow and they booked it. Once they entered the safe zone they heard Mephiles yell, "NOOOOOOOOOO!", and their response was "GO TO HELL!". Lucas detonated the bombs and the portal shattered. They rushed to home base not stopping for one second to celebrate."I'm sorry, we did everything we could do but hes gone. And Silver, some one wants to see you." The doctor said.

Section 5 Finale

Chapter 5, Blaze awakens and Will opens up.

"Blaze!"Silver said."Si...Si..Silver?"Blaze said."I'm here Blaze."Silver said while holding Blazes' hand."Your back? Oh Silver I've missed you so much!"Blaze said with joy."I've missed you to." Silver said before kissing Blaze. Blaze stood up and hugged Silver."Blaze, I never got to finish my sentence that last night we saw each other 5 years ago. What i wanted to say was..."Silver said as he got into a kneel and pulled out a small black box and opened it. In side was a ring with light blue lines and a small, red cats eye gem on it."Silver."Blaze said in astonishment."Blaze, will you marry me?" Silver asked."Yes." Blaze answered."I got a question for you." She asked, "Can you be a father?"."Yes...wait your pregnant?" Silver said with a confused face. Blaze nodded and said,"The doctor said that I'm pregnant and your the father.".Silver smiled and gave Blaze a soft hug. Meanwhile, Will has a few words to say to Shawnie."Shawnie, this has been on my chest for awhile." Will said."What is it?"Shawnie asked."I love you."Will said. "What?",Shawnie exclaimed."I love you. Your the person I've been looking for all these years, your tough, strong willed and ... kinda hot." Will said while holding Shawnies' hand. Shawnies' face blushed."I..I..I love you to." Shawnie stuttered. Will kissed Shawnie.


	6. Finale

The Story Finale

A Miracle of Science...and common sense

"And so, we gather today to say good bye to our fallen brothers and sisters, (skipping the huge list),Leaf,Lucas,Vincent and Shadow."Chandler bashed through the door yelling,"Shadow's not dead!"."What?"Rouge said."He's not dead! He's in a deep sleep that mimicked death! All he needs is a little caffeine!" Tails said as he opened the coffin and dropped a caffeine pill in Shadows' mouth. Shadow let out a groan and some yelled zombie and ran in and Chandler look into the coffin."How did you know?"Rouge asked."Well its kind of a miracle of science and common sense."Tails answered."R...Rouge?" Shadow said."I'm here Shad, don't worry."Rouge said in tears of joy."Shadow, I believe this is yours."Tails said as he tossed Shadow a small black raised it up to Rouge and opened it and said, "Rouge will you marry me?"Shadow asked."Yes!"Rouge said as she looked at the red and black ring with a diamond in its gem sighed and said,"Thank god." and then fell asleep.

To Be Continued


End file.
